The present invention relates to a propeller blade tip path plane-inclining device for use in a toy having a propeller as a pusher, particularly a model helicopter or the like.
In a helicopter or the like in which the rotation of a propeller lifts the fuselage and produces a propulsive force to fly the helicopter, propulsive force in a desired direction is obtained by inclining the plane of rotation of the propeller, thereby driving the helicopter.
The inclining of the propeller rotation plane is effected by various methods, one example of which is illustrated in FIG. 12.
Blades v of identical shape are symmetrically mounted on a rotation shaft u connected to a motor (not shown) mounted within a fuselage t. A swash plate w is composed of two disks, which constitute a rotatable portion w1 and a non-rotatable portion w2, respectively. One end of each of the blades v is connected to this rotatable portion through respective pitch links x.
The non-rotatable portion of the swash plate w2 can be inclined by control rods y, and the rotatable portion of the swash plate w1 can be inclined together with the non-rotatable portion w2.
When the swash plate is inclined by operating the control rods y, the rotating blades v are periodically varied in pitch, so that the plane of rotation of the blades v is inclined relative to the rotation shaft u.
The propeller rotation plane-inclining device of the above construction requires the inclining mechanism composed of the swash plate w, the pitch links x and the control rods v, and hence the device is complicated and the assembly operation is cumbersome.
Further, a model helicopter or the like is required to be of a small size and light in weight so as to more easily lift the fuselage to allow the helicopter to fly. In the case where the above complicated device is incorporated, these requirements are difficult to meet. Moreover, the overall cost is high.